hyoukafandomcom-20200223-history
The Circumstances of the Classic Lit Club's Scion
| next = |script = Katsuhiko Muramoto |storyboard = Taichi Ishidate |production = Taichi Ishidate |animationdirector = Seiichi Akitake |eyecatch = }} Being amazed by Houtarou's logical skills, Eru asks him for a favour. She wants him to help her remember words of her uncle, which made her cry when she was little. Houtarou reluctantly agrees to help her. Synopsis Eru asks Houtarou to help her solve a mystery she has been troubled by for a long time. When she was small, she picked up a book, which is suspected to be one of the issues of Hyouka anthology, and showed it to her uncle and asked about it. But for some reason, her uncle refused to answer her. But Eru was persistent, ad finally he answered her. His answer terrified her and made little Eru cry. Though she had forgotten about this over the years, she remembered it again recently. She joined the Classics Club to find what was that that made her cry and her uncle upset. Because this uncle has been missing for now seven years, she doesn't know what else to do than refer to the book she had shown her uncle. "Mysteries" solved Missing Chemical Safe Box in a Old Classics Club Room Case Houtarou was told that the previous issues of Hyouka were kept in a chemical safe box. Houtarou, Eru and Mayaka went to visit the Biology Prep Room, which was the Classics Club room at that time. When they came to that room, its door was locked and they didn't get an immediate response. After some time, an upperclassman, Masashi Toogaito, opened the door and told that this room now belongs to the Wall Newspaper Club. He didn't want to let them in, but Mayaka persisted. While arguing, Masashi found out that Eru was from the Chitanda family. He immediately became tense and told Eru that he doesn't know anything about the chemical safe box. However, after some persisting, Masashi let Eru, Mayaka and Houtarou in. The room's windows were open, and electric fan was turned on. A makeshift table made from cardboard boxes and a big piece of wood was present at the centre of the room. Eru, Mayaka and Houtarou looked around the room but failed to find the cabinet. Houtarou asked Masashi about other club members, and Masashi answered that today was their day off. After a few more questions, Houtarou gets a clue that some of the cardboard boxes were just moved in. Houtarou asked Masashi if they could get their club adviser to help them in their search. Masashi angrily refused, saying that he is too very busy for it. After that, Houtarou calmly explained, that all they need is the anthology issues located inside the chemical safe box. He continued, that all of them would be grateful if Masashi will bring them to the their club room located in the Geography Prep Room. Masashi was quite furious, but he forced himself to calm down, and agreed to help Houtarou. Then Houtarou together with Eru and Mayaka left the room, and waited for some time in a corridor nearby, which puzzled the girls. After five minutes, Houtarou said that it's enough, and when they went at their club room. When they entered the club room, they saw that Hyouka anthology issues was accurately stacked on the table. Solution: Masashi was secretly smoking in the room. That's why he was airing the room out so it wouldn't smell like tobacco. The chemical safe box was under his makeshift table, and along Hyouka issues he kept there his cigarettes. That explained he anger, as he feared that in case of a complete search he would be found out, which will his his and his family reputation. That's why he complied to the Houtarou's request, and than he and girls left, Masashi got Hyouka issues and carried them to the Classics Club room. Trivia *This episode is adaptation of Ch. 4 "The Descendants Of The Eventful Classics Club" and Ch. 5 "The Hidden Seal Of The Pedigree Classics Club" from . *In the novel, Eru's uncle disappeared in Malaysia, not in India. *In the novel, it's told that Houtarou was ranked 175th out of 350 students, Eru was ranked 6th. Notes |next= }} es:Episodio 3 ru:Эпизод 3 (Hyouka) Category:Episodes